Michael in the Bathroom
by avengersashley
Summary: (Based off a prompt) What if Michael in the Bathroom ended a little differently than expected? No slash, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I started listening to Be More Chill pretty recently and it is amazing. My favorite character is Michael, and song is Michael in the Bathroom. So I decided to do a short story on a ending where Jeremy doesn't leave Michael alone. I hope you enjoy. *Note: I don't know how to write panic attacks, so I'm trying my best here.***

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own BMC, Michael, Jeremy, anything. I wish though...**

* * *

"No seriously! My friend who plays League of Legends, his brother went crazy with the SQUIP! He's at a mental hospital right now!" I yelled at my best friend, trying to convince him how dangerous this was.

He just crossed his arms and shrugged. "Trust me, I'll handle it. It's just a computer, I can beat-" I waved my hands in front of me and shook my head.

"No, no, no! You don't get it!" I grabbed his shoulders, and stare at him, breathing heavily. I can't let this happen to him. I quiet down a little bit, before continuing. "He went crazy trying to take it out."

I see a flash of realization in his eyes, before they hardened and he shrugged off my hands. He stepped closer till our faces were just inches away. "That's no problem, then, because I don't want to take it out."

I was shocked. "But, if you-"

"I see what this is," Jeremy said angrily, cutting me off. "You're jealous. You're jealous of me, because I have a SQUIP and you don't!" He accused, leaving me speechless. He turned away, heading for the door. I had to stop this. I ran up in front of Jeremy, holding my ground.

Jeremy froze, his mouth turning into an ugly scowl. He held a hand out and pushed me backward. "Get out of my way," he growled, looking more angry than I've ever seen him before. "Loser." He spit out that last word and pushed past me, opening the door and walking out of the bathroom.

I was frozen in my spot. I'd been called loser plenty of times before. But never by my best friend. Jeremy was the person who had gotten me through middle school. He'd been the one to help me through my toughest moments.

 _Oh god, it's happening again._ I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath, but it kept running away from me. Jeremy knew I had panic attacks, he was always the one there to help me through it. I sucked in a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds, and exhaling for a few more seconds.

Normally that worked when Jeremy was around, but tears pricked my eyes and it came on harder then ever. My heart started thudding in my chest and I became extremely dizzy. I pitched forward, barely catching myself on the wall. I turned till my back was pressed against the wall, slid down to the floor, breaths coming in gasps as the pounding in my head increased. I needed to distract myself.

I hummed quietly as I turned to the sink. There was some green gunk in the corner, and I picked at it with the edge of my thumbnail. I tried to keep quiet, but the sobs kept coming. _This isn't working!_ That didn't help either so I stood up, pacing across the bathroom floor.

I run my hands through my hair, tugging, trying to feel something. I pace back and forth, my hands tangled in my hair as I'm choking back tears threatening to fall. I look at the mirror, seeing a tear-streaked face staring back.

"I'll wait for as long as I need, until my face is dry," I talk to myself, showing disgust for that crying face in the mirror. "Or I'll just blame it on weed or something in my eye."

" _Stop crying, loser."_

" _He left because you couldn't get a grip."_

" _You're worthless, pathetic_."

The voices in my head scream louder. I pressed my hands over my ears, trying to block them out, even though I know that won't help. I sit down and lean against the bathtub, curling inward until my head is pressed against my knees.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Someone bangs on the door, wanting to come in. I feel a little relieved, they're going to start shouting soon. Someone must be looking for me. "Oh heck yeah, I'll be out soon," I reassure myself.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The banging is more frantic now, not helping at all. It matches the pounding in my head, making the noise unbearable. I press against my ears harder, wishing I had brought ear plugs.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I think about Jeremy and how he left me alone, all alone in this bathroom. Keeping one hand over my ear, I use the other to push up from the bathtub wall, standing up.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I pull off my glasses and wipe my eyes, trying to clear them up so I can see. I barely hear the music and shouts through the door from over the knocking. I take a careful step towards the door-

 _CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG_

The pounding doubles in volume and my knee buckles, overwhelmed.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

I feel the pressure blowing up in me. I should've never showed up.

 _SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH_

I run to the sink, twisting the faucet, splashing water onto my face, not caring that I still have my glasses on. I quickly wipe them and my face dry, hoping that it didn't look like I was crying. I take a deep breath and step towards the door ready to open it, when I realize, I don't hear knocking anymore.

It feels like a hit to the chest, and I stumble back in front of the mirror. I stare at that face again, the voices slowly growing louder again as my chest builds up more pressure. I look in the mirror, and my present is clear, there is no changing anything.

I throw my hands up as the tears fall, smacking the mirror, hard. My palms sting, but I stand, staring into my own, pathetic face, crying.

"Is there a sadder sight than, Michael in the bathroom," I sing quietly to myself. I pull my hands back and go back into my hair, pulling and tugging.

"This is a heinous night," I say to myself, louder. The louder the voices in my head, the louder I scream. I wish I had never come, I wish this had never happen, I wish, I wish, _I wish_.

"I wish I stayed at home watching cable," I shout to no one, not caring who hears me.

I hit the door with my fist and press my forehead up against it. "Or wish I offed myself instead wish I was never born!" I scream.

I run back to the middle of the bathroom, not going to stop, never going to stop.

"I'm just Michael who's a loner, who must be a stoner."

"Rides a PT cruiser, God he's such a loser!" I scream, my glasses, falling off my face and hitting the floor. The voices in my head mix with my own words, creating insults and words that would've never come to my head if Jeremy hadn't called me a loser!

"Michael flying solo, who you think that you know, Michael in the bathroom by himself, all by himself." I pick my glasses off the floor and sink against the bathtub, burying my face in my hands.

"Awesome party, I'm so glad I came," I sob.

* * *

 **Did you guys like? Leave a review! More chapters up soon!**

 **Also, I put this on every story, if you review, I don't care if you hate the story and tell me, feedback is always great, but please, don't swear. I don't swear in my stories, I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear either. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the wait, but here is Jeremy's point of view from this whole thing. I don't have all of the same diagloue, cause that's alot of copying. So yeah, I hope you guys like it! Please review!**

* * *

Michael is talking to me about something, something about his friend's brother, and how he went crazy or whatever. I told my SQUIP to leave me alone for five minutes to think, but this was not how I wanted to spend it. I told myself that was the SQUIP talking, that he wasn't really gone, just in the dark corners of my mind, still controlling me. But somewhere else, I knew that wasn't true.

I don't hear myself talking as I blow off his concerns, saying something along the line of 'it's just a computer, I can beat it.' Even as I say it, it's another lie. There's no beating the SQUIP.

I snap back into reality as he shakes my shoulders and shouts at me, "He went crazy trying to take it out!"

I get it know. He's jealous. For once in my life, he disagrees with something I do, and now he's jealous that it works. I'm popular, and he sneaks into a party dressed as contaminated water hiding in a bathtub.

I step closer, and he seems to think that I agree with him. I bend over to match his height, right in his face. "That's fine, I don't want to take it out. You're just jealous, that's why you're doing this. Leave me alone." I say angrily, leaving him stuttering. I turn on my heel and head toward the door, when Michael runs out in front of me, blocking my way of the door.

I scowl, and feel the SQUIP fully take over. Except now I can't tell when I'm me or when I'm the SQUIP. "Get out of my way," I growl threatenly, pushing him backwards with my hand.

" _Loser._ " I spat, and instantly regretted it. That one I knew was the SQUIP. I see the hurt in my best friend's eyes, but my SQUIP commands me towards the door. Next thing I know, I'm outside the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Go back to the party," my SQUIP tells me, the five minutes of 'quiet' done. I see Brooke wave to me from the other side of room, a little tipsy with another red cup in her hand.

I hear a thump from the bathroom wall and jump. _Michael_.

"Leave him, go join Brooke." SQUIP tells me. I feel him moving my legs, pushing me forward. I need to stop, I need to stay. There's gotta be something that will slow the SQUIP. I spy a red cup sitting on the edge of the table, half full. That has to be enough. I run over and down in, feeling the SQUIP recede to the back of my mind. There we go.

I go back to the bathroom door, taking a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what I will say when he answers the door.

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock._

I hear Michael's voice come from inside, thankfully he's still in there. I hear some shuffling, as if someone is moving on the floor.

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock._

I knock again, hoping he will come answer. When he doesn't, I repeat the pattern two more times. I hear someone come towards the door.

"Thank God," I whisper, feeling the SQUIP start to regain little control. This needs to happen soon. Something happened, and I hear him hit the floor. I press my ear closer to the door, desperate to hear what he is saying.

The faucet turns on, and there is some splashing. Suddenly, someone smacks the wall in the bathroom, and I can hear Michael shouting. It sounds like he is crying, and I start to freak out. What if he's having an attack? He's never had one without me being there before. I hear more screaming from the bathroom.

I can barely make out a couple of the sentences, but one comes out loud and clear. I feel him slam and press up against the door, screaming, "I wish I offed myself instead, wish I was never born.

I slap myself. How could I be so stupid! I really hurt him. I catch more words screamed through the door.

"Rides a PT cruiser, God he's such a loser." I can't hear the rest of it, but I hear sobs coming through the door. I need to do something, and fast, I feel the SQUIP coming back. It's now or never.

* * *

 **Did you like it?Hate it? Review, let me know! Final chapter will come out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for this story! I was planning to make this the last chapter, but then I had another thing in mind, so the next one will probably be the last one.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Guest: Thanks, I try to plan out my stories so they make sense here's the next one for you!**

* * *

As soon as Michael's voice stopped, Jeremy took action. He started knocking loudly on the door, not stopping like he did before, constant banging. He realized that this would not help Michael if he was still having an attack, but he needed to get inside.

Through his sobs, Michael heard the knocking on the door. 'Oh no, not again' he thought, covering his ears. Another one was coming on, and he didn't want to go through it again. But this one was different. There was a new voice, not one in his head. It was behind the door, calling out his name.

"Michael! Michael! Michael please, please open the door." Michael could've sworn it was Jeremy, but his doubts got a hold of him. It couldn't be Jeremy, Jeremy left him alone, he didn't care about him. He had called him a loser. But either way, the voice kept calling out to him.

"Please, open the door. I know I...I I'm sorry Michael." The knocking stopped so only the voice remained, over all the shouts and music.

"I know I said-things, and I'm sorry. I wanted to say it was the SQUIP, but it was me, I'm just frustrated, and I'm sorry." Michael lifted his head off his hands, and his doubts cleared up to hear the apology.

Michael heard a thump that sounded like a forehead against the door. He slowly stood up, testing out his legs, seeing if they would buckled underneath him because of doubts. When he was sure he wouldn't fall, he stepped forward slowly, until he reached the door.

Turning the knob, he swung the door open, to see Jeremy leaning up against the door frame, wobbling slightly. The skin around his eyes was red, he had been crying.

"Jer?" Michael asked carefully, as if he wasn't sure that it was really him.

Jeremy didn't say anything, he just ran forward and pulled Michael into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy said, voice muffled by his head in Michaels shoulder. "I didn't really mean to, I just-" Jeremy tried to explain, but Michael cut his off by pulling out of the hug.

"Jeremy. It's alright. Those things hurt, I'm not going to lie, I am still pretty upset, but it's all cool. You're here now, aren't you?" Michael gave a small smile and pushed up his glasses up on his nose.

Jeremy smiled broadly, glad he was mostly forgiven. "Yeah, I'm here."

"You wanna go play some video- what's wrong?" Michael started to ask but stopped when Jeremy clutched his head and fell over against the side of the door.

Jeremy groaned and put his other hand up to his head. "The SQUIP, he's coming back. I messed him up earlier to think clearly, but he's coming back."

Michael and Jeremy swore under their breath at the same time.

* * *

 **How'd I do? Please review, those mean the world! Final chapter coming up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps, lookit we made it! Last chapter! Sorry this took me forever, I had different endings each time I started to right and I finally came up with one.**

 **Reviews!**

 **FandomFanatic564: I know, I love writing for Michael! He's my favorite!**

* * *

Together they moved out of the bathroom doorway when another girl in costume needed to go. Michael paced back and forth in front of his newly forgiven friend as Jeremy held his head in his hands.

"We need to find another cup. Have you drink that, and-" Michael thought out loud, rattling off ideas, when Jeremy cut him off.

"No, we need to find a better solution. I can't never not be sober again, I need to be able to think for myself without him in my head." Jeremy said, standing up straight.

Michael paced for a minute more, until his head snapped up and he clapped his hands. "I got it!" He yelled, sprinting out of Jake's house.

"Wait, Michael! Where are you going?" Jeremy called to Michael's retreating back. He started to run after him, when the SQUIP gained more control, and sent a shock through his body. He grunted, and grabbed his head again.

' _You can't keep me out forever, Jeremy_.' It taunted from the back of his mind. A fuzzy image of him starting flickering in front of Jeremy's eyes, and he waved his hands through it trying to get rid of it.

"Get out!" Jeremy shouted, out loud this time, drawing the attention of other people. He shrugged sheepishly, and turned away. Where did Michael go?

He stumbled through the crowd of dancing people, tripping on fake tails and feet. Clutching his throbbing head, he made his way to the front door, and swung it open. Peering outside, he couldn't see Michael anywhere.

Suddenly, Brooke stumbled forward and bumped into Jeremy. "Oops, sorry, I wasn't-Jeremy. Where have you been? I've been looking all over the place, you totally left me alone!" She accused, putting her hands on her hips.

Jeremy was stuck, he didn't know what to do. "I uh-uh, sorry? I was kind of busy." He tried to explain, only making it worse that it was before.

Brooke's eyes widen and scowled deeply. "Busy? You were busy? Too busy for me?" Jeremy opened his mouth to answer or apologize when loud honks came from the street. Jeremy looked over and saw a PT cruiser, and Michael waving out of the window. Instead of making an excuse, Jeremy just turned and started sprinting towards Michael's car.

Michael had hopped out of his car with red bottle in his hand, stopping right in front of Jeremy, out of breath.

"I told you I did my research," He explained. "Mountain Dew green activates the SQUIP, red shuts him off! You just need to drink this and it should work!"

A grin came across my face, and Jeremy grabbed the bottle out of his hands. Before he could open the cap, the SQUIP regained control of Jeremy. His eyes hardened, and he chucked the bottle across the front lawn.

Michael swore under his breath, realizing that the Jeremy he knew was gone. He sprinted over, trying to reach the bottle, but Jeremy tackled him from behind, sending him to the ground.

Michael grunted as his hit the ground, Jeremy on top of him. He barely got his hands above his face before Jeremy, controlled by the SQUIP, started punching him.

"Sorry-I can't-stop him!" Jeremy forced out against the SQUIP's will. He kept punching, but at least he could speak his own mind.

"Michael! You need to fight back!" Jeremy screamed at his friend, who just laid there trying to fend off the punches, unsuccessfully doing so.

Michael hurt all over. He had been beaten up before, but not by his best friend. He didn't want to hit back, but it looked like he had to. Swatting one punch aside, Michael brought his fist back and slammed it across Jeremy's jaw, knocking him off him. Michael stood up carefully, wiping off some point from the corner of his mouth and above his eyebrow. He was going to be sore tomorrow.

Jeremy laid on the grass, holding his jaw, but the SQUIP commanded him to stand up again. Before Jeremy could attack him again, Michael ran over and kicked Jeremy in the stomach, knocking him to the floor.

"Get the dew!" Jeremy shouted from the ground. Michael ran over and grabbed the red bottle, unscrewing the cap and spilling a few drops of liquid. Using one hand to hold down Jeremy's punching arms, he poured the liquid down Jeremy's throat, praying that it would work.

Jeremy swallowed, and also prayed that the SQUIP would be gone. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and he was afraid it didn't work. Then came the pain. It was so great, it was twice the amount than it was when the SQUIP first entered his brain.

He screamed and pressed his hands against his head, trying to ease off some of the pain, screaming, trying to make it fade. He barely heard almost all the other kids at the party screaming too.

Michael was scared. Jeremy had drunk the Mountain Dew, but now he was screaming and rolling around on the ground, along with every other kid at the party. Feeling scared a kind of left out, he started screaming too, just to join in.

Minutes later, the screaming stopped. Jeremy looked around through blurry eyes, seeing the kids around him slowly sit up as well. Then there was Michael, crouching down in front of him, waving his hand in his face.

"Jer? Can you hear me?" He asked, concerned.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah. I- don't know what happened there. That was weird."

"Heck yeah. All of you guys started screaming and going nuts. I thought you guys were having an heart attack or something. Did it work? Is the SQUIP gone?" Michael bombarded him with questions, giving him little time to answer.

"Give me a second," Jeremy asked and closed his eyes. He searched every corner of his mind, trying to find any sign of the SQUIP leftover in his brain. "I think I'm good." He announced, smiling.

Michael smiled back, and he gave Jeremy a hand up.

"So, are you too cool to come play some video games in my basement?"

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Please review, and tell me how I did! So that's it, maybe sometime soon I'll come write another, but right now I need to work on my other stories. Other than that, I'll see you guys later!**

 **Stay awesome, love Avengers, and be hilarious!**

 **-avengersashley**


End file.
